Dancing Cherry Blossoms
by Rihoko Straulson
Summary: Chizuru's adoptive sister who is an Oni like herself,goes out to find her father and ends up in the same situation,but instead of the OC falling in love with hijikata-san she has found someone else. i know the summary sucks but i want suggestiond who she should fall in love with. OCX? send me suggestions not hijikata.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Snowflake Capital

Mid-winter… Edo Country

In the beginning, I lived a normal life having friends by my side helping me take care of the wounded; I was the daughter of a medical doctor. I wore a green and gray kimono with a blade resting on my hip, I had to pin my hair up as a boy so I wouldn't be noticed by anyone, I had where only my banes fell in front of my face; I walk towards the barn that held the horses and chickens. I started to saddle up my white horse with black socks her name was Reyna, she would follow me anywhere.

"Luna, do you really have to go?" Sobo-san asked "my father has been missing over three months without sending me any letters, so I'm concerned about him," my Sofu-san (grandfather) helped me up "here take this, you'll need it on your trip," my Sobo (grandmother) asked.

I looked inside to see "no Sobo-san I can't take your…" she patted my leg "take it you'll need it for food if you run low," there was no arguing with my Sobo.

"God speed, Luna," Sofu-san said we started to run off with the village shrinking father away in the distance. I shook my head having my black hair blow in my face; I pull back on the reins to come to a fork in the road. I trusted my instincts to go left so I spun her around and started running I found a sign to see it say 'Kyoto City'. That was the first place to see if my father was there, but it started to get late and Reyna was tired I searched everywhere to see if there was a small, old abandoned hut. But instead I found a cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom, I lead Reyna to a small pond so she could get something to drink.

As I stroked her back I took my hair down that reached just a couple of inches past my shoulders, I was concerned that my father had been killed by Samurai just as my mother had been. I despised them they took my life away, not including my soul and reason to live. When I was young, about 4, I was taken to a Dojo training group in Kyoto City by my elder brother, I was put as a servant to bring the boys there food. They would always pick on me due to how long my hair was just to pass time I would drop off the food and leave quickly but as I got older they started to touch me in places that concerned only me. When I turned 9, a teacher spotted me picking up rice and spilled food he tried to help me but I rejected his service. But he spotted bruises on my neck and wrists he tried to fix them but I smacked his hand away and ran off.

But after two years of being picked on I finally fought back, even if I was knocked down or weak I would read their moves and tried to stop them. But my world finally changed when I met my god-father he was a friend of the family apparently my brother had been sending him letters to take care of me instead of him.

So as the four years had come and gone I grew having not to be picked on all the time, I had someone to take care of me, even though I'm seventeen I still relied on him.

The next morning as I finish eating a rice bun that I had brought I heard something come from a bush from behind. I grabbed my sword even though I wasn't the best at it I still fight a good one. I ignored it and hopped onto Reyna's back "yah!" she started to run; she started to pick up speed as if something was following us. I tried to stop her but it didn't work just then men appeared with swords making Reyna raise her hooves in the air. It made me fall off and Reyna ran off when I got back up there was a sword in between my nose.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the man asked he was literally ugly with crooked teeth, two men picked me up by the arms and held onto me not letting go. I kicked but I couldn't get loose until the man put his finger under my chin.

"Well isn't this a sight a girl dressed up like a guy this is interesting," in my head I thought _'crap, I'm so dead'_. I saw him staring my chest seeing if I had 'anything' that might be of interest of his lust; I scowled at him and kicked him in his groin. I stomped on the other two and started running I saw in the distance Reyna nibbling onto some grass. When she looked and saw me, she trotted towards me I grasped onto her mane and started running away. I came to the city, the place was huge with a tall tower in the center of the city I walked thru the market place trying blend in with crowd. I had to drop off Reyna at the public stables where a stable boy took care of her, I sit at a little tea house looking at my places to look for my father.

Night finally came and I was searching for a place to spend the night until the snow started to fall, lightly touching my nose and eye lashes. But it had to be ruin by running into some strange looking whom I thought to be humble travelers. Was my hypothesis correct? WRONG! I started to run, like my heart and soul controlled me where to go.

Now when I think about it, what was going to happen this night was the moment that changed my life and purpose for existing.

As I kept on running my pace was starting to slow down.

"Hold it, kid!" one of the criminals yelled. I came to where the path split into four, when I looked to my left I saw a large well so I towards it and hid hoping that they would never find me. Then the criminals appeared into sight.

"Damn! Where did she go?"

"The rat's fast." The man exclaimed "Stop making excuses, find her!" he ordered, I breathed really hard catching my breath but also panicking as the man came closer towards me pulling out his sword which made the situation worse. I grasped on to my pitiful excuse of a sword waiting to take him on even though I had little experience with fighting exercises. But my fait changed when I heard the other got cut making a scream.

"Yoichi!" the man called out and ran towards his so called comrade "Wh-Who are you?" he asked, I leaned my head up against the well with relief but then I heard hysterical laughing from what sounded like a woman, when I peeked around the corner I saw two men in blue and white haori's with…white hair, red eyes!

"What…?" I murmured to myself the one who was called Yoichi got cut down and the only one left, was the one who was hunting me. When he swung the man caught the blade in his teeth and bit down hard, making the blade break across the snow. He laughed hysterically again and came charging but the man pulled out another sword blocking his attack but when he looked next to him seeing the other insane person stabbing his friend over and over, again and again. He yelled with fury and cut his opponents shoulder. But when he checked out the blood he laughed again.

"Wh-What's with these guys?" As I watched the insane man stab the criminal over and over, I covered my mouth trying not to scream with fear but when I saw him stab the criminal's face one more time…I couldn't take it anymore. His body landed away from the killer, the insane man came to check his prey that he had just killed but instead I got a dosage of his eyes staring into mine. He laughed again and raised his sword in the air getting ready to kill again.

"Noo!" I screamed raising my arms in the air then I heard a blade go thru something, I opened my eyes to see a blade going thru the killers back. Behind him was a man wearing the same thing as the insane person had on. He had dark purple hair that rested on his shoulder in a ponytail, along her wore a scarf. He pulled out the blade making the blood splatter onto the wall.

"What a pity...I wanted to kill both of them myself. You were fast this time, Saito-kun." I looked to see a man with red hair that was pinned up in the back. "I only did as my duty required." He replied I stared at the both of them not knowing what to do until the one with red hair noticed me and smiled. I then heard a sword from my right so when I turned my head my eyes came face to face with a sword.

"Listen, don't try to run. If you try to run, I'll kill you." I held my breath when I saw the waving black hair, and the falling snow illuminated by the moonlight. It was like watching an off-seasonal cherry blossoms blooming.

But being me with startling things in your face doesn't set well especially after not breathing for so long.

"My my, did she faint because you scared her, Hijikata-san?" the man asked him "Vice-Captain what do we do with the bodies?" Saito-kun asked.

"Just remove their coats and let the inspectors handle the rest." He replied. "What do we do with this one?" the men asked, examining my body "We'll take her back to the headquarters with us."

"Eh? Is not safe to kill her? She saw what happened." He exclaimed. "We'll decide what we do with her after we return." He walked away leaving us.

The next morning as the red sun rose, the snow had piled on from last night. I woke up to see I was in a small, warm and cozy room but when I tried to sit up I realized that my mouth had been tied and gagged, not to mention my arms were tied behind my back "Talk about a warm welcoming in Kyoto!" I thought to myself. I started to struggle until I saw a silhouette. A humble looking man stepped in.

"Are you awake? I'm sorry you were treated like this-he removed the blanket revealing my tied arms-I'll untie the ropes. Please wait a moment." He did as he promised to do. "That Souji…Being tied so tightly must've been really rough…Could you get up," he grabbed my arms helped me to my knees.

He undid my cloth around my mouth "Also take that from your mouth," I pushed out the gagger making a popping noise. "E-Excuse me…Wh-Where is this place? And who are you…?"

"Pardon me, I'm Inoue Genzaburou. This is the Shinsengumi's headquarters." He simply replied. "Shinsengumi?!"

"You don't need to be afraid. Can you come with me for moment?" He held up a rope and led me outside, on my way to another room I saw a boy with long blue hair he looked young to be a Samurai. He noticed me, I noticed him until we stopped in front of a room. Gen-san opened the door "Go in." I kept my head down when he said that.

"Good morning!" is all I heard when I looked up I saw seven men three of them I recognized from last night "Did you sleep well last night?" someone asked "It looks like she did. She has the tatami mat's pattern on her face." The man pointed out I blushed and covered my cheeks.

"Stop it, Souji. She'll think it's true." Saito-kun said. "There aren't any tatami patterns."

"That's mean, Hajime-kun. You didn't have to tell her." Souji requested I scowled at him.

"That's enough. Cut the idle chat." Hijikata-san ordered. "Yeees."

"Is that the witness? So thin and small, are you still a kid?" a boy with long brown hair and hazel eyes asked the man next to him had short spiky dark brown hair and a green bandana around his head, rubbed the kids head. "You can't say 'kid' to anybody, Heisuke."

"That's right. From all the saints and sages point of view, you're both similar," another added in he had long red hair and it too was pinned in a pony tail.

"Shut up! The old men should shut up!" Heisuke-kun yelled, pushing off his hand. "What did you say, little kid?" the man asked.

"I don't think I'm old enough to be called old man by you. I can't speak for Shinpachi, but I'm not!" The other butted in. "Are you betraying me, Sano?!" Shinpachi yelled. I sighed "I must always be like this when it came to meetings," I told myself. I turned around and shut the door and sat down.

"I'm Kondo Isami, the head captain of the Shinsengumi. Those three men are captains, god help us! And this person is Toshi- I mean, Hijikata Toshizo, the vice-captain…"

"Kondo-san! Why are you telling her all this?" Hijikata-san asked "I-Is that bad?"

"You don't have to introduce yourself to a person you're going to interrogate," Shinpachi exclaimed. "Well, the over-formality is just like you…" Sano added in on the comment.

Kondo-san cleared his throat and continued "Well, let's discuss the main topic. First, let me hear what happened last night, Saito-kun."

"Last night, failed warriors encountered some rebels in the city. It ended in a fight, but we dealt with them. This person witnessed that fight." He looked at me as if I was the key to the cause of trouble.

"I didn't see anything!" I lied "Really?" Heisuke-kun asked. "I didn't see it!" I lied again "Then it's okay."

"Eh? But according to what Souji said, you helped the warriors?" Shinpachi exclaimed. "That's not true! I was running away from those rebels. Then Shinsengumi people came, so I was kind of saved by them." I snapped, Souji laughed at my answer.

"Then you saw very well when the warriors killed the rebels, didn't you?" Shinpachi stated. Sano smiled "You are really honest. That isn't bad but…"

"Come on, let's kill her." Souji announced "it's the best way to silence her." I looked at Souji at what he said. "But!"

"Don't say outrageous things. The authorities of this country can't kill innocent people like that." Kondo-san yelled.

"Don't make that face. It was just a joke." Souji replied simply, I couldn't believe these people and their words. "Only say jokes that sound like jokes."Saito-kun stated. "Please! I won't say anything to anybody!" I pleaded.

Hijikata-san looked irritated "That's enough, take her away," Saito-kun stood up and walked towards me, he grabbed my arm and dragged me off to my room. "Please! Forgive me!" I begged of them "I won't say anything by any means. Please trust me! Please, I really…!" Saito-kun came to my room and threw me inside. "Prepare for the worst. It won't turn out well for you." He closed the door. I was able to get back up but I walked over to a corner and sat there crying knowing that I failed Chizuru, promising her that I would be back.

"What? No disposal?" Shinpachi exclaimed. "Is it really okay like this, Hijikata-san?" Sano asked of him. "She saw them. She saw the failed ones."

"Last night, we purged some warriors who refused their orders. She was just passing by," Hijikata-san was covering for me or something. He stood up and the meeting was over like something was bothering him. I was finally able to get bonds undone but I just sat there staring at them I could see my blood being split either by a sword or spear. When the bells stopped ringing, I looked at my door and window. "If I keep waiting here, I'll surely be killed. They took my sword…Those men will surely prioritize the Shinsengumi's convenience over mine. I have to run away!" I thought to myself.

I got up and walked towards the door, I finally got to step outside for once without supervision. I looked around to see if it was clear and it was so it was my chance to get the hell out of here. I ran to the left and peeked around the corner to see if anybody was coming until I felt someone grab me by the collar. I looked behind me to see that boy again.

"Idiot, did you think you could run away?" he asked me I started to struggle "let me go I don't like to be picked especially by a…LITTLE KID!" I yelled. We growled at each other until "That's enough, put her down, Ibuki-san." He let go me as I readjusted kimono "Caught her outside of her room," he snitched the Hijikata-san got a hold of me.

"If you run away, I'll kill you." He warned me. "I think I told you this last night didn't I?"

"If I don't escape, you'll kill me anyway, won't you?" I asked "I can't die yet! There are things I still must do." He gently put me down like something in him changed. "If you reasons strong enough to risk your life, try speaking about them." I nodded letting Hijikata-san know I understood.

They took me back into my room where my so called hearing was being heard by the Captains. I started off with.

"My name is Luna Yukimura. It was about 6th months ago. My father was called out to come here, and so he promised me to send letters telling him about his day and when he would return. But then after another month went by they stopped coming and I never heard from him again. So after when I left Edo country I stopped at every village I could think of where he might be before the Kyoto city. But that's how I ended up finding out about those things last night." I explained.

"I see…You came from distant Edo to see your father…that must've been tough." Kondo-san exclaimed.

"So, that's why a little girl was wearing men's clothes." Hijikata-san added in. "I see…What?! A girl?" Kondo-san yelled.

"You're a girl?!" Shinpachi asked. "Is that a joke?" Heisuke exclaimed.

Kondo-san growled "Argh…Really…Kondo, Isami, Souji…please tell me you didn't know she was girl!"

"She's obviously a girl." Souji stated sarcastically. "Even if you say so…how do you prove it?" Shinpachi asked.

"P-Prove?" I stuttered "Then how about take your clothes off?" Sano suggested, I blushed and covered myself up. "I won't allow it!" Kondo-san yelled. After the dispute about me being a girl, I finally found out about my father turns out his clinic here in Kyoto city caught on fire and they haven't found his body under the rubble. They offered me a choice 'if I forgot about everything about what happened last night they would help me find him and hopefully succeed in that matter. They would protect me until we both find him.'

I lay in my room staring at the ceiling wearing a black kimono that had no sleeves but tied in the back to keep cool just a bit. I agreed to stay and forget everything…I needed their help terribly in order to find my father.

_**okay peoples not bad huh, I hope, but I hope I get at least one single review but I need a suggest who should my character but in a love triangle with not Hijikata, two who would be perfect for her R&R**_


	2. warnings and festivals

(I want to thank that one follower for making me write another chapter so here you go! )

Chapter 2-

Mid-Winter…4th year of the Bunkyuu era

I woke up from a short nap to have the sun light shining in my face telling me to get up. I sighed and started to get undressed until I heard someone open the door "I'm coming in," I turned around to see "EEK! IBUKI-SAN GET OUT!" I screamed bloody murder. I threw a book at him and slammed the door; Ibuki looked to his left to see Souji-san, Sano-san, and Shinpachi-san.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shinpachi asked "he probably tried to peek on her while she was dressing." Sano-san announced.

"No! That's not…" they heard me open the door "I would really appreciate it if you guys would just shut the hell up and leave me alone," I said softly. I closed the door and leaned up against the wall, I was worried for Chizuru I wanted her to know I was safe. I turned around and opened the window to look outside, the snow made the cherry blossom tree look beautiful. Until a cool breeze hit my skin "It's cold!" I exclaimed to myself.

I looked down at my sword and remembered what the Shinsengumi said to me last _night "The Shinsengumi will take care of you. But we can't keep you here as a woman. So, I'll ask you to keep dressing yourself up in male clothing." Hijikata-san ordered._

"_Yes." I replied "It's because even if you don't intend to, a woman would disrupt the order." Sanna-san added._

"_Then, what should I do?"_

"_You don't have to do anything. We'll give you a room, you just stay inside." Hijikata-san said._

"_EH? Wasn't this girl going to be under someone's charge?" Souji-san asked. "Idiot! You're the one who suggested to keep her safe so I'm handing her off to you to keep an eye on!" Hijikata-san ordered. I scowled at the request this dude was a jerk even if it was a girl. Hijikata-san cleared his throat "Also…" he handed me my sword even though it was just medium sized. _

"_I just think this is important to you. Something required as a man. It wouldn't do to be helpless when the situation calls for it after all."I smiled and took it "Thank you."_

I stared at the railing thinking about my situation in order to bring father back. "Even so…when will I be able to go find my father? Maybe I'll confide here forever…"

"I think that is just up to you." I heard Okita-san say I look down to see him sitting near my door I shrieked Wh-why are you there, Okita-san?" I asked stupidly.

"What, you didn't notice me? I'll be watching over you during this hour at least." He replied.

"I forgot that I'm being watched." I told myself "Did you hear everything I said?"

"Yeah." My jaw dropped I felt so embarrassed "He was listening! He was absolutely listening!" I yelled in my head.

"The dinner is ready, shall we eat already?" I heard Saito-san ask I turned to my right to see him standing there with my food. Behind him was "Ibuki-san?!" I blushed "sorry `bout the book".

"Um, Saito-san were you there the entire time?" he nodded, I sighed "Saito-san heard it too…I'll become 'the woman of strange monologues."

"Hey! It's time to eat," Heisuke-kun announced.

"I'll finish my job. You can eat before me." Okita-san pulled me out thru the window "Nah, we can all eat besides I'm in charge of watching her anyway." He announced. "Then why don't we let her eat with us? Besides I get bored watching this girl eat anyway."

I growled at him and took my food and headed back to my room "it's fine you can go ea…" he grabbed my collar "Oi! Let go of me!" I ordered. "C'mon I'm hungry!" he put me down and dragged me to another room.

"You're late!" Shinpachi complained "What are you going to do about my stomach's growling?"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I didn't want to join you because I'm used to eating by myself." I apologized. "Why is she?" Sano-san asked "What? Is it bad?" Heisuke-kun asked.

"No, it's not that. Food tastes better with company." Shinpachi explained. "Come on, don't be standing there, and sit here." Sano-san suggested, moving a couple of inches to the side. "Excuse me." I said bowing I knew it was polite when someone offered you a seat next to them but I didn't think Shinsengumi treated girls nice or even worse differently. I walked over and sat down, I sat and ate quietly.

"Even so, tonight we're having a stingy dinner…So I will…" Shinpachi announced and took a piece of fish from Heisuke-kun's plate. "Hey! Shinpachi-san, why do you always take my food?" Shinpachi laughed. "It's because of my body size. The bigger one needs more food."

"Then I need to eat more because I'm still growing!" he yelled reaching for the rest of his fish until Shinpachi swiped it and said "Too late!" and ate the whole fish.

"Are you chewing that?" Heisuke asked. "Don't eat the bones…How nasty." He finished eating and showed him the tail "Do you need this?" Shinpachi asked.

"I don't!" he yelled.

"It's always like this. I'm sorry if it's noisy." Sano-san said. I laughed "No, its fun to eat like this. Since I've been living with my little sister for so long it's actually quite…entertaining."

"You finally smiled!" Sano-san pointed out. "You can always smile. We won't do anything bad to you." I nodded for a reply.

"Maybe I misjudged the guys of the Shinsengumi." I told myself and went back to eating. Word got around that Sanna-san got badly injured and was rushed to Kyoto he was told he may never be able to wield sword. When Sanna-san got back he stayed in his room and never came out, I also found out that the Shinsengumi were 'pitiable group of boys,' which meant I needed to stay out of there way or I could easily get myself killed.

June-

I tossed and turned all night until I finally woke up to the sound of rain hitting the ground outside, I stood up and took my hair down.

When I opened the door I slipped on some water falling towards the ground until I felt someone grab my hand, he then pulled me back.

It was "Ibuki-san! I have the distinctive feeling you're stalking me!" I whispered "Eh? No actually I was going to bed myself after I drop this sake off at my bosses place," he exclaimed.

I crossed my arms until I saw the sake bottle slung over his shoulder "okay," he started to walk off "hey! I'm really sorry `bout the book though," he hid his smile and waved back. When he turned the corner the wind started to pick up I covered my face but when I looked around to see no one was here. I shrugged and headed back inside then a bullet came from nowhere it nicked my shoulder.

I grasped it but when I removed my hand a bullet came along with it, I looked at my shoulder to see only blood no bullet wound. When I looked behind me I saw two men near the cherry blossom tree, one was in a tree he had with long, wavy, purple hair that was pinned in a pony tail. The other had red hair that was also pinned and had a Go-T.

"Well I see his theory was right, should we inform him," the purple haired man asked, he hopped out of the tree and walked towards me. His hand started to reach for me but, I sprang in the air and tried to kick him but he just dodged my attack, I came running towards him until pointed a gun in my face. The other man came up beside him and pushed his gun to the side the dude was tall compared to me.

"I am Kyuujyu Amagiri, could you tell me your name?" I gulped "Yukimura…Luna-san!" he bowed and walked away dragging the other with him. As the rain hit my face I just stood there as Amagiri-san walked off and disappeared, I fell to my knees and let the rain hit my body there was something about both of them that was different. I stood up and stared at the sky, the moon appeared only for a minute I walked back inside my room and dried off. The next morning I slept in late.

"Good Morning! Oi Luna-san, you up?" Okita-san asked "I'm coming in." he opened the door to see me clutching onto my body pillow he sighed and knelt down beside me.

"Hey Luna-san, you have the tatami mat markings on your face again," he whispered in my ear.

"No I don't!" I yelled, bashing heads into Okita-san he fell onto his back, we both grasped our heads "Oww!" I exclaimed "glad you're awake".

Souji sat up "C'mon I want to eat." I smiled "cool could you get out so I can change?"

"Yeah-Yeah just hurry up!" he ordered I started to untie my kimono when Souji saw my bullet scar he covered his eyes.

"Luna, where did you get that scar?" he pointed I glanced "oh I've had this ever since I was a kid," I lied, I couldn't tell him about the incident last night or Hijikata-san would have his head and I didn't want him to get in trouble. My strings came to my knees as I started to pull of my other under kimono that rested on my chest Souji touched my scar.

"Funny it seems fresh like it happened last night or something," I blushed when his hands touched my soft skin, I could tell the difference of our skin texture, but it was weird I could tell that his feelings were flowing thru me. I felt uncomfortable though!

"Do you mind?" I grasped onto my sword telling him to back off "Hey chill okay I'm leaving." When he closed the door I saw a small grin on his face. I sighed and changed into my male clothing, when I was done I stepped outside every memory went thru my mind like water. I could remember everything that happened last night; it replayed itself all over like it was happening right now. I started to breathe really hard until someone touched my shoulder.

"Hey Luna-san, is something wrong?" I turned around to see "Heisuke-kun! Sano-san!" Sano-san had a smile on his face. I smiled and shook my head "Nope, I'm just a little hungry that's all." I walked to the dining room; Hijikata-san and Sanna-san were there as well for the first time "Good morning," I said to them. I sat down next to Sano-san and Shinpachi-san, the usual happened Shinpachi taking Heisuke's food. I was quiet but I barely ate until I spoke up "I'm not hungry I'll be in room if you need me," I said everyone watched as I left the room the sky started to look cloudy again. When I stepped into my room my stomach didn't feel well I felt like I need to throw up, I laid on my side and stared at the wall.

I started to doze off until someone spoke up "hey Luna-san, you okay?" I heard Okita-san ask "I'm fine," I managed to spit out. "You don't sound it, I'm coming in." he opened the door and saw me clutching my stomach "are you home sick or somethin'?" I shook my head no.

"Something happened last night that made me not feel well about the situation." He just stared at me "hold on a sec!" he ran out of the room. I sat up waiting for him to return, I glance at my shoulder there wasn't a scar anymore.

"Ah c'mon Hijikata-san, besides she needs to search for her father anyway!" I heard. I stood up and walked to the door I peeked to see all of the guys talking to Hijikata-san he sighed "fine! But keep an eye on her!" he ordered. The boys came in my direction I ran back to my bed and waited for them to turn up.

"Hey get up c'mon we're going!" Souji ordered I looked at them "oh no, I can't leave Hijikata-" Souji grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed "I SAID C'MON!" we walked the streets of Kyoto I was given approval to walk Kyoto to ask anybody who has seen my father anywhere. But anyone I went said they didn't see him, the last person I checked with said they saw the man I described in a supply store a couple of days ago.

I ran to the supply shop. When I walked in I saw the clerk. "E-Excuse me. I'm searching my father, he has a shaved…"

"Hey that's the girl!" a man announced "Get her!" another said, I started to back up while they drew their swords they came at me head on. I held up my arms until I heard swords "Clang!" together, I opened my eye to see a man with blond hair and red eyes. Souji came running up from behind.

"Luna-san! Are you alright?" Shinpachi asked "Yes!" they looked at the man who pushed off the two men.

"Who the hell are you?" Heisuke-kun asked "Chikage Kazama!" he simply replied, putting his sword away. There was something strange about this man it's like I knew him head on.

"Are you okay?" Kazama-kun asked I nodded; he rubbed my head and walked off. "Hey Luna-san, do you know that man?" Shinpachi asked, there was silence between us "No!" I said softly. Then all of a sudden fireworks went up in the air.

"Yes! It's finally come!" Shinpachi yelled; I just stood there confused.

"The Shi-Shi festival is tonight, which means we get a night's worth of a break." Sano-san explained.

"Cool, but I'm not going I'm not a big party person, besides if you guys are going to drink count me out. My father said I'm not suppose to drink anyway." I explained I started to walk off until someone grabbed my hand. I met face to face with "Sano-san!" everyone yelled.

I was so close to him my chest was being pushed onto his, he lifted up my chin.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded. He smirked, it kind of freaked me out "oh I know this move, he did it to me once."Shinpachi exclaimed. "Only he just stared at me,"

"You're gonna come…right?!" he asked, there was this scary feeling when he said that.

"Y-Yeah…co-could you let me go now?" he let go of me and started walk away with Souji next to him. I felt so embarrassed when he did that. "Just to warn you, Sano-san doesn't like it when people reject the Shinsengumi's offer." Heisuke-kun explained.

We headed back to the Shinsengumi to prepare for the festival, we were supposed to dress properly to set a good image for the Shinsengumi. I decided to wear a green and gray kimono it look like my night clothing only I had black gloves to go that came to my elbows. I pinned my hair up into a small bun with a green bow, where I let some of my hair hang loose and some rested on my chest. When I actually dress up, I look nice but I didn't put makeup on only a little bit of gray eye shadow. I stepped outside to have the boys dressed up differently but in their clothing colors.

Souji wore an orange and gray kimono with a red ribbon, Shinpachi wore a purple and black kimono still showing his chest-he still had his bandana. Sano wore a white and cranberry colored kimono; Heisuke wore a yellow and purple kimono with a black hair tie to pin up his hair. Saitou wore a simple black kimono with his scarf around his neck, when we got to the Shi-Shi festival the place was loaded with people.

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this!" I murmured. "Hey c'mon everything was so depressing for the past couple I saw we earned this." Shinpachi was rubbing my head.

"Shut up! I was hoping to be looking for my father and found him by now!" I pushed his hand off, we walked around the festival being offered different things for low amounts especially me. A woman came up to me and put a necklace around me. "For good luck, it will help you find something that is lost." She was an old lady but sweet, she walked off. The boys looked over my shoulder as I looked at the necklace, it was a small bottle filled with sand an in it was a pink seashell. It was very beautiful.

"Hey, this may help you find your father, Luna-san!" Heisuke exclaimed, I smiled and stuck it inside my kimono.

"Yes I'm looking for a girl that is my height and she has black hair, dark purple eyes, she wears a green and gray kimono?" I heard a girl say I looked to my left to see "Chizuru?!" I asked; the brown hair girl turned her head, our eyes met. Her big brown eyes just stared at my dark purple eyes, she smiled.

"Sis!" we ran to each other wrapping our arms around each other. "Oh my god! How did you get here?" we both let go and locked hands.

"You didn't send letters so I was worried that you were killed or something." She explained; Heisuke walked up from behind us. "Who's this?" Chizuru asked.

"This is Toudo Heisuke, he's a…Shinsengumi!" I whispered; she knew when I would whisper it had to be a secret. "Hey, just call me Heisuke."

I sighed "Excuse me I need to speak with her alone I'll be back in five minutes." We walked just a few feet away from the boys.

"Chizuru…I want you to go back, it's not safe anymore…there have been killings that involved villagers I don't want you killed." I warned her. She moped. "Well, why can't I stay with you?"

He slammed my hand to my face sighing with annoyance. "Chizuru please don't start okay…I'm staying with the Shinsengumi they too are looking for father…when you get back home send me a letter and I will reply back, I promise." I held up a pinky we locked and shook. She started to walk away, she turned to the left "Hey Chizuru!" I called out.

She stopped "take Reyna, she's at the public stable okay it will get you there faster," she nodded and ran off. I stood there watching her run off Souji walked up from behind me. "Where she going?" he glanced at me and saw a tear running down my cheek "home!" I wiped the tear away. We turned around to see that we were separated from the others I growled.

"Great now what are we going to do?" I grumbled, Souji started to walk off "hey w-wait! Where you going?" I ran up beside him.

"The boys went to a sake hut, besides I'm not a big drinker myself." I looked away it was so awkward being with Souji it was different because normally I was everyone with him…beside me.

"Besides where are we going anyway?" he grinned "you'll see," is all he said. We came to a small hill away from the festival where a beautiful cherry blossom tree was "why'd you bring us here?" I looked down to so how well the festival was lit up the place looked like it was on fire just from the lanterns. Souji sat on the roots of the tree and closed his eyes the wind started to pick up and cherry blossoms started to fall it looked beautiful with the moonlight hitting it. The different shades of pink and white made winter look stupid.

(Souji's Point of View)

A cherry blossom landed in her hand as she cradled it, I opened one eye and glanced at her, my eyes widen on how the color of her hair clashed with the cherry blossoms that fell. I looked over her body it was perfectly figured on how an Edo woman's body should be. She looked calm for the first time since we first met, I regret that I said "let's kill her already, maybe that would silence her," the cherry blossom blew out of her hand.

As I watched the Cherry Blossoms dance around in the air, I caught Souji looking at me. When I looked at him I asked myself "_why would a brute like him stare at a person like me?" _we just stared at each other.

"You're so naïve!" he said and the moment was gone I scowled at him and sat down. I leaned my head up against the tree and let me left hand holding my body up.

"Hey Okita-san! How did you become Shinsengumi?" there was silence, I guess he didn't want to talk, I started to get up until…

"Since I was 9, I was a servant boy after my sister dropped me off at the Dojo group here in town. I worked serving the boys who were training, but they would beat me for no reason probably just to show how strong they were and how weak I was back then." There was silence between us. "After when Kondo-san found out about it I guess he wanted to help me, but I was a jerk about it and so I rejected his help. But after when he found the bruises on wrists he told the boys not to mess with me but it never really worked."

I wanted to scream '_how come you didn't fight back!' _until "but when Kondo-san came back with Sensei they saw me fighting back with the other students, he wanted to help but the Sensei stopped him to see me get back up on my feet after I would've been hit and knocked down. So afterwards he held a competition to see how I could fight them back with a wooden sword I got a small scrape but it healed quickly. So I was offered to be trained and I took it and here I am now!" he raised his hand in the air.

I was quiet after hearing his story I knew that my life wasn't as bad as his. Then we heard a small whistling sound, we looked up to see fireworks going up in the air and cracking like whips. It felt like a New Year had begun, I then felt Okita-sans hand on top of mine.

"Promise me one thing…"our hands clasped together I blushed, I knew that he was my protector but it was like he had a different person at this time-…Don't get in my way or I'll kill you," again he ruined the moment.


	3. Rain Drops

Chapter 3-Rain Drops

Beginning fall…first week of August

_Dear Luna-san,_

_I wanted you to know that Sobo and Sofu had passed away and I have been staying with Dr. Matsumoto. I wanted also tell you that the village celebrated my 17 birthday since you weren't able to make it. I hope you'll be able to come visit soon. Oh behind this letter is a birthday present for you…Don't open it until the 24__th__ okay! That's an order, miss you sis and hope I can see you real soon._

_Sincerely, Yukimura Chizuru._

I smiled I looked at the package that she sent me it was huge about the size of a kimono. I slipped it inside my desktop; a knock came on my door.

"Hey Luna-san its Ibuki-san!" he called out "Come in!" I stood up and walked to my plants I water my small Japanese tree (don't know what it's called).

"Is something wrong?" I asked "yeah, we need help in the kitchen."

"Hey, you damn cat get back here with the fish!" I heard Souji yell I ran to the door to see him and Saitou staring at the sky. I laughed as hard as I could. "Fine then since your laughing you can get him," Souji was pointing a meat clever at me.

"Yeah-Yeah hold on," I said I walked to the wall and took a running stance "What are you…" I started running towards the ledge of the well I jumped in the air grasping onto a tree branch and balanced myself on it. I came to the roof where I grabbed the cat and threw the fish at Souji's face "here eat," I put the cat down and Ibuki caught me when I jumped down.

"Where did you learn that?" Saitou-kun asked "from father when he was in his younger years," I explained I walked to the well and washed my hands due to me scraping my hand on a branch. But when I wiped the redness away there were no scratches. I sighed and went to washing clothes for the night.

I was able to go on night duty with the guys due to them going to a Inn, but I had to wait here with Sannan-san. I sit behind Sannan-san waiting for him to give me orders or to go fetch something until…

"Sannan-san, it's a trap!" Yamazaki yelled "Wait?"

"It's the Choushuu conspirators it was all a trap to lure us out here there are more of them at the hut across from the Inn!" he announced Sannan-san sighed "I knew this was going to happen," he pulled out a message gram and handed it to Yamazaki. "Deliver this to Hijikata-kun," he ordered. "Take Luna-san with you just in case you get held up so we would be able to deliver the message!" we both nodded.

As we ran thru the streets we got held up by some of the men who were to block anyone from coming in.

"Luna-san Go! Hurry!" he ordered I nodded and took the message from and ran for dear life. As the guys cut and slay thru the men who resisted from being arrested were killed.

Okita-san and Heisuke-kun worked their way up the stairs.

"Well with all that yelling he seems pretty damn scared!" Okita-san called out to Heisuke "yeah damn straight," he cut a man out of the way.

"Passing through!" Okita said, running past him "Hey that's cheating!" they both ran to another room. I prayed that not one of them was hurt but my guesses were always wrong I started to slow down but I couldn't stop I had to get this message to Hijikata-san.

Okita and Heisuke both finished clearing a room out and walked to another where they found Kazama Chikage sitting on the window sill and Amagiri who protected me last year, he was there with him. They pointed their swords at them. Hijikata-san, Saito-kun, and Sano-san were waiting for the others to come back. When I turned the corner from behind I screamed "I have news!"

They all turned around "Yukimura-kun! What the hell are you doing here?" I was breathing hard "They're meeting at the Ikedaya Inn!"

As the battle continued Heisuke went flying thru the air knocking into the doorway, he sat back up to Amagiri taking his stance but he took a stand.

"You're a monster!" Heisuke announced, standing back with sword in hand. He held up a hand "that's enough. I have no need to fight you."

"What was that?" Heisuke asked stupidly. "There's no need for me to take your life if you pull back now."

Heisuke smiled "sorry, but we've got enough reasons to stay. I'm not gonna let a Choushuu bastard like you get away!" he started to charge towards Amagiri. But he stopped it with one hand. "I do not care to be lumped together with the Choushuu." He pulled Heisuke's sword out of his hands threw it behind him and nailed a punch right in the middle of Heisuke's face making him go flying thru the air. He started to walk away. "Hold it…" Heisuke called out but then passed out from exhaustion. Okita attacked Kazama-kun with everything he had but all he did was dodged each move. He was able to cut some of his hair but that wasn't enough for him to win he didn't hold back with an opening he had he swung at him. But Kazama-kun blocked it with his sheath.

They backed away from each other, Kazama-kun pulled out his sword. "I see you've got some bite in you."

"If you're not careful, I'll do more than just bite you." He corrected him and came towards him at a running start. Every time they would clang swords together their cockiness grew more and more they spun around but then backed away from each other. Okita smiled and tried to stab his rib cage but Kazama locked his underarm over it and kicked Okita-san making fly into the balcony. Okita stood up but when he breathed in he coughed up blood.

When we came to the Ikedaya Inn there were dead bodies at the door. "Kei-san, surround the area!" Hijikata-kun ordered. "I'll take the back!" Sano-san offered. When I turned around I saw more men arriving even Hijikata noticed "Now they come! Saito-san go help inside," he ordered. He met up with the men who came from the Aizu Clan I then got this feeling my body something was going on inside that I needed to help with. Then two men come outside one of them was badly wounded.

"Are you okay?" I ran to both of them the one that was badly injured collapsed to his knees. "Here! Use this!" I ordered giving him a rap to stop to the bleeding. "Thank you but there are some inside that are still wounded!" I looked and inside and ran.

"Yukimura-kun!" he called out I looked around to see blood everywhere staining the walls and floor. Shinpachi stood in front of me. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Nagakura-san, your hand!" I pointed out. "It's just a scratch. But Souji is coughing up blood."

"Okita-san!? Where's Souji?" I demanded. "On the second floor," Kondo-san announced. "I'm going!" I called out heading up stairs "Yukimura-kun, don't!" Kondo-san yelled at me.

"Souji you better not die on me!" I yelled in my head. A man appeared in front of me and raised his sword but a sword appeared on my right side I turned around to see "Saitou-san!"

"I wouldn't be able to sleep if you died here. But protecting you here isn't my job. Since you barged in here, you have to protect yourself." I nodded and ran the rest of the way up. "Souji!" I called out, I found a door opened so I looked there first I gasped to see "Kazama-kun?" I said softly they were both pointing swords at each other, Souji was panting really badly blood was coming from his mouth. Souji growled at Kazama and ran towards him again, Kazama turned his body and found a opening on Okita-san's shoulder and cut him.

"Okita-san!" I yelled Kazama looked in my direction; Souji growled and ran towards him trying to distract him. Kazama-kun stopped him by having his blade block Souji's. "Is that the best you got?" he asked and kicked Souji in the gut making him go flying into the wall, Okita-san coughed up blood.

"Okita-san!" I ran to his aid but I was stopped by Kazama, he just stared at me with his sword up to my collar bone Souji stood up and swung at Kazama but he did a front flip kicking Souji knocking him onto the ground he got back up to see Kazama holding me hostage "if you want to kill me you have to kill her first," he explained. "Oh by the way Yukimura-kun, it was really generous of you to give my followers a report or I would've killed them if they came back empty handed."

"What! Luna-san, what is he talking about?" Souji asked he saw a tear roll down my cheek.

"Oh so haven't told him your...little secret." I started to struggle but it only made him cut my neck but it healed quickly, I took my other hand and hit Kazama in the gut. Souji fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"You're bleeding!" I pointed out stupidly.

"Are you his friend?" We both looked up but my eyes met with his blade. "Hmm…I'll have to kill you if you get in my way, but that would be a waist in order to take you back with me." I didn't say anything until Souji held me in his arms pointing his sword at Kazama, we were both on our knees.

"I'll kill you if you touch her!" he warned him. "Beside I'm your opponent! I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch her at the time being."

"You're a fool. You couldn't even serve her as a shield to protect her." Kazama said he reached out his hand. "Luna, Come with me now!" I backed up his hand dropped and sighed. "I'm not totally useless!" Souji yelled but he stumbled just a little "Don't! You're coughing up blood!" I ordered. Kazama chuckled and out his sword up.

"What gives?" Souji demanded "My job ended the minute you got here." I then noticed "I don't hear anymore fighting!" I announced. "Is it over?"

"Wait!" Souji yelled I looked back to see Kazama leaving, but Souji collapsed to the ground. He lifted his head "Damn it! I can…I can still fight!" he stuttered, Kazama smiled and stood on the balcony railing he turned his head and left. Souji's head started to drop to the floor until I heard knocking noise on the floor he passed out. "Okita-san! Okita-san! Okita-san!" I called out but he didn't answer, I pulled his arm over my shoulders to see he was badly wounded I dragged him to the wall to sit him up properly to see how bad his wounds were. I pulled out a piece of cloth and started to work with what previsions I had with me at the time.

"Are you okay, Luna?" I faintly heard come from Souji's mouth "What?" I asked. "I-I asked if-if you were o…" I smiled and pushed the hair out of his face and started to dab at the cuts and gashes "yeah I'm fine what about…" he grabbed my hand and put it to his cheek "that's good, I'm glad…" his hand dropped. He passed out from exhaustion. I looked outside to see the sun rising, we took the severely injured people, Souji and Heisuke to their rooms but I offered them mine so I could tend to their wounds at the same time only they were on the other side of my door.

"Damn it! I'll get you next time!" is all Heisuke would say every hour, I kneeled beside Souji tending to the wounds on his chest and arms. But then I remembered something when I laid the wet rag over his head he noticed how quiet I was.

"Is something bothering you?" I shook my head "Okita-san, why did you protect me? You're always saying you'll kill me if I got in the way."

He smiled. "Oh, yeah. I wondered that myself but what shocked me the most was the alarm look on your face when you rushed in the room." He pointed out. "Okita-san?" he didn't say anything I looked back at Heisuke he finally fell asleep, since his wounds weren't as bad, I had  
Sano and Shinpachi take him back to his room but I left Souji with me he had serve bleeding. That I stayed up watching Souji, I sat in my window sill and watched as the moon appeared out of the clouds. Okita-san started to cough I got up and pulled out his medicine, I knelt beside him and tilted his head in order to get the medicine down his throat.

After giving him his medicine I put a fresh rag on his forehead. I walked to my room and closed the door to get dressed in peace without Souji peeping, I walked back inside the room pinning my hair up when I saw Souji was out of bed. I saw him sitting outside on the porch.

"Hey you're supposed to be inside idiot!" I announced he didn't say anything I sat next to him and listened to the rain drops hit the ground like a lake.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" I heard him ask me "Eh…oh I ran into the man who beat up Heisuke-kun and another who wasn't there either at the time." I explained. He didn't say anything I sighed and got ready to stand up and leave until he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I felt so uncomfortable but…in the same way I knew that someone cares about me a lot! I remembered back at the Ikedaya Inn on how he held me in his arms trying to protect me from Kazama. I blushed a really bright red, and Souji noticed but he also recognized a tear rolling down my cheek.

He put his hand on my head and pushed my head on his chin. He heard me breathing in from crying.

"I was so scared…when I saw you…collapse from Kazama!" I cried into his chest. He smirked and pushed me away; I fell onto the floor and hit my head. I then realized Souji was on top of me grasping onto my wrists, he kissed my forehead and let me go. "Stay alive!" he got up and rolled into bed.

The next morning I woke up to see Souji out of bed I sighed knowing this boy was on my shit list ever since from two days ago. I ran thru the Shinsengumi looking for him to give him his daily dosage of medicine, but I couldn't find him. The clouds started to cover up the sky; I came to the shrine gates that lead to a small shrine deep in the woods. "I wonder if he could be in there?" I questioned myself; I sighed and ran past the gates I started to lose my breath when I came a couple of feet close to the shrine. It was a small, red shrine with seals around the door knowing you couldn't enter.

I then felt something cold and wet hit my head, I looked up to see rain coming down. I ran to the shrine porch knowing I could stay dry there until it quit. I stuck my hand out and let the rain hit my palm.

(Open another tab on your computer and listen to the Inuyasha Soundtrack on YouTube when you read this)

"My-My you did well on trying to locate me." I heard, I swooped my head around to see… "Okita-san!" he was sitting on the railing, smiling at me. "What? Did you miss seeing me?" I growled at him.

"No! Why in the hell would I want to anyway, aren't you suppose to be in bed?" he smiled and looked away. I sighed and propped myself on the railing as well "you're so naïve," he said, I glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he got down and stood behind me on the other side of the pole separating our backs towards each other. "No reason, you just are," I looked away.

"Why did you come looking for me anyway?" I closed my eyes and leaned my head up against the pole "because I'm here to give you your…" I then remembered that I left the medicine in my room. "Never mind," I murmured. I felt so embarrassed and got up.

"Where are you going now?" Souji asked me "back to my room to get your medicine, and your coming with me." I explained. He simply replied "you've grown quiet stronger since it's only been a year." He exclaimed I stopped before I could even land on the third step. "Thanks I'm glad you noticed for the first time," I said softly following with a small laugh.

"But you've grown tired for the past two days though," I turned around to see him sitting on the stairs; I scowled at him and walked back. From a far Heisuke, Shinpachi, and Sano were watching us talk to each other.

"How is it Souji gets the lucky pick?" Sano grumbled; they heard bushes rumbling from behind them. They turned around to see "Saito-kun!"

"What are…" they pulled him down on the ground and moved a branch out of the way to see me and Souji.

I put my hand on Souji's head "you acting really strange, do you have a fever?" I asked, he scowled at me and grabbed my hand. "Will you cut it out, okay I'm fine!" he snapped, my expression changed I got up and started to leave.

"Ah! That dumbass, he should've kindly reacted to her offer!" Heisuke yelled the boys put their hands over his mouth to shut him up. "Will you keep quiet look okay, Souji is getting up to go after her." Shinpachi explained. "Want to follow him?" they all nodded their heads.

I walked down the path that would lead me back to the Shinsengumi, letting the rain hit my body. Tears rolled down my eyes knowing that I messed up and should've just left; I glanced back to see Souji behind me. Whenever I would stop he would to, it would drive me insane he was so annoying…but yet he also was a man when he saved me from Kazama.

"Hey Okita-san…" when I turned around I met face to face with him.

He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me towards him, wrapping his strong body around me. Being in Souji's arms was different this time; it was new side from him that I've never seen before. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore than me, you understand?" he said, I wanted to push him away but I couldn't, my body wouldn't respond.

"Yes…I understand now…that you're always going to be here to protect me forever and always." I said softly. He lifted up my chin and pulled my lips towards his. "Good," he said softly before pressing his lips to mine. I grasped onto his kimono so he could pull me closer to him, his left arms was on my upper back while his other hand was near my tail bone.

The boys just stared at us, but Shinpachi was covering Heisuke eyes and mouth, he was struggling to get loose to watch. "Hey Shinpachi-san, let me go I want to see!" he demanded, removing Shinpachi's hand. "Sorry but Kids aren't allowed to watch." Sano-san whispered. They all looked back and watched the show. He let go of me, making me stare at his chest trying not to show my shocked expression. He put his hand on the side of my cheek making me look up all of a sudden..."Let me protect you on my own offer?" he said. I smiled and barried my head into hiw chest smiling "Thank you...Souji," I said softly.


	4. The Demons Lifeline Kiss

(I want to thank the people for sending me nice reviews for ONCE thank you so much it makes me feel to make more chapters.)

Chapter 4-The Demon's Lifeline Kiss

Fall…November

I think back 4 months ago to the day Souji and I had our first kiss, and it struck me because he was acting strange ever since a month ago putting him back into his room. But the worst part was, is that I found out Souji had Tuberculosis; he would cough up blood sometimes. His lungs were infected with the disease from the battle with Kazama; his lungs were to cause the trouble and pain that was inflicted on Souji. Every time I would go check on Souji to help try to cure his disease he would be happy and cheerful, but I knew deep down inside he was hurting, he was hurting badly and didn't want me to know or worry about him. I've grown attached to him, he promised that he would protect me on his own offer, but I wanted to protect him from the disease that was inside his lungs. I wanted to hear his hard and warm breathing with having to cough or have blood come out, I didn't want to leave his side but I also had to worry about Kazama appearing and try to abduct me. And send Chizuru letters telling her everything is fine and all, but deep down I wanted to scream '_yes something has gone terribly wrong'._

The leaves had just begun to fall and I was out on my rounds with Heisuke when he came from visiting Edo recruiting more Shinsengumi warriors, but Souji had rounds as well we met up with him but before we left to head back Souji saved a young girl named Kauro. Heisuke thought she had the hots for him but I didn't mind it, it was funny the way Heisuke teased him, the same thing happened again still no luck finding my father. I gave the necklace to Souji hoping that it would help him find a cure for his disease. The sun started to set and I was running around the Shogun temple giving orders to the Shinsengumi when their posts were going to change and what time. I turned the corner to go down a back alley to find more men to announce orders, but I made a stupid mistake.

While I was running I accidently tripped. "I tripped!" I exclaimed to myself but it really did hurt I looked up to see where Kondou-san was. "I wonder if Kondou-san is taking it well with all those officials right now…" I looked down to see my sandal was untied, so I fixed it up. "I've gotta work hard, too!" I suggested to myself. Then my body pulsed I could sense the feeling I felt back in the Ikedaya incident, I looked up to the wall to see the three same men who tried to kill me about a year ago.

"Kazama you…" I remembered back to the day Kazama inflicted the disease when he kicked Souji in the rib cage protecting his lungs.

"You realized we're here! I guess you aren't a total airhead." Kazama exclaimed I gritted my teeth together. "What are you doing here, Kazama?! How did you get in?" I demanded.

"Man-made barriers mean squat to us Oni." Shiranui exclaimed. "Oni? A-Are you joking around?"

"Humph…You're unfamiliar with Oni? Aren't you the one joking around here? After all, you're one of us, Yukimura Luna."

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. "Do your injuries heal quicker than is humanly possible?" Amagiri asked, I remembered when Shiranui-san nicked my shoulder with his bullet and it healed really quickly. When I turned around but Amagiri vanished.

"Maybe, this will be quicker if we give her some proof." Shiranui pulled out his gun but I grasped onto my sword. "That's enough, Shiranui." Kazama ordered, he pulled back his gun. "Our purpose here doesn't change whether she admits the truth or not. There's no need for discussion. She has an Oni's last name and carries the Oni of the East's short sword. That in and of itself is all the proof we need."

"My last name? What's wrong with "Yukimura?" I asked myself. "Same for my short sword?"

"Honestly, we don't need your permission to kidnap you." He smiled and jumped down from the wall and landed in front of me. I backed up against the wall. "Women are very valuable. Now come with me." He stuck out his hand; I gasped feeling relieved that he wasn't going to kill me.

"Why should I go with you? You're the one who gave Okita-san tuberculosis!" I yelled, he sighed. Shiranui crossed his arms and laughed. "Looks like she really wasn't ready, eh Kazama!" when they looked back they saw I was gone, they looked down the alley to see me turn the corner. "Get her," he ordered. I ran as fast as I could trying to get to Souji, but when I looked behind me I saw Shiranui running after me. I looked back to see a large figure in the distance I didn't realize it until I ran right into Amagiri's big body. I fell on my back, I looked up rubbing my head but I realized I was under Amagiri's arm I could barely get out.

I found myself face to face with Kazama again; he started to reach for me until to figures appeared in front of me. Amagiri and Kazama backed off; I was lying on the ground grabbing onto my arm that got bruised when I ran into Amagiri.

"Whoa, there. "You're messed up if you're trying to pick up a girl in an creepy place like this." Sano exclaimed, Saito-kun was there as well.

"You again? I see you country dogs have sharp tongues." Kazama said. Saito scowled at him. The same goes for you."

"Harada-san! Saito-kun!" I announced. Kazama smiled. I felt someone touch my shoulder I turned around to see… "Okita-san?"

"Yo, thought it was taking too long to hear orders from Hijikata-san." He exclaimed now that Souji was here, Saito-kun and Sano-san went up against the two Oni. "Don't pretend you're warriors!" Kazama yelled; he clang swords with "Hijikata-san!"

"What do you want from her anyway?" he demanded. "Luna's too much for you, so we're going to be taking her. It's that simple."

"What do you mean?!" Hijikata-san pushed back Kazama and began fighting with each other. When they crossed blades again I saw more men coming and so did Kazama. He disappeared with a smile on his face when Hijikata-san was about to finish him off.

"Anymore fighting is meaningless. We'll merely attract attention if we drag this out." Amagiri-san suggested. Kazama reappeared with something in his arms, when the clouds moved out of the way they all saw me passed out. "There's no need to stay since I've got what I wanted." Everyone looked back to see Souji on the ground grabbing his chest, Kazama smiled.

"Like I said you wouldn't be able to protect her in your condition," Shiranui sighed and back off same for Amagiri. "Damn it!" Shiranui exclaimed. Souji looked up from grabbing his chest he had blood coming from the side of his mouth, the last thing he saw was a small object drop out of my hand before we all disappeared. "Damn you Kazama…" he then collapsed of exhaustion.

I woke up to find myself in a large room with my hands tied behind my back. I wasn't stupid that was for sure I reached inside the back of my kimono to feel for… "My knife is missing!" I exclaimed in my head. I banged my head into the pillow.

"Damn it I knew I should've put it in a better spot!" I yelled. I started to struggle until I heard footsteps outside my door, when the door opened I saw "Amagiri-san!" he walked towards me and undid my bonds. I removed the piece of cloth that covered my mouth.

"You're in luck that Kazama didn't kill your friend." Amagiri-san exclaimed, he opened the balcony doors to reveal a place that was made up of trees and mountains, and on top of that it was night time so it would've been a pain to try to escape in the dark. I saw that I was wearing a red and white kimono with my hair tied in a small bun. "At least he left my undershirt!" I exclaimed in my head I walked to the balcony to see a small pond with tones of Cherry Blossom trees and a huge rock in the middle of it. The place was like paradise, beautiful white doves flew by.

"Where am I?" I asked when I looked back Amagiri-san was gone; in place of him was "Kazama!" he grinned.

"Glad to see your awake…my beloved," I wanted to swing at him for telling me that but instead he grabbed my wrists and pinned me up against the wall. "You're different from the other female Oni's I've met. You're stronger and have compassion like no other." he let go of my wrists but I was still up against the wall holding on my arm trying not to touch him. I stared at the floor trying not to look into his red eyes filled with domination and determination. There was silence between us until the wind blew a light, gentle breeze thru my room.

Kazama put his hand under my chin and put my arms on his chest, his hand was resting on my hip bone. "What is it you want from me?" I demanded.

He pulled on my arms to where we were hugging each other. "An heir, not to mention a suitable mate," he whispered softly in my ear, he then held onto me tighter. Kazama finally let go to where I could breathe but he started to kiss my neck, he slowly worked up to my cheek. He stared into my eyes and pulling my lips to his. Kazama's lips were cold like he longed for someone a tear rolled down my cheek as we sealed our lips together. I could feel his tongue trying to go down my throat but I knew he was in love with me and he wanted me to choose him. But I just don't feel the longing that he wants from me, I don't love him…I don't know who I love.

I could feel his hands starting to remove my kimono top to reveal my undershirt that I had put on. He pushed us against the wall and put my leg on his hip, I knew that was enough. I tried to pull back but my body wouldn't respond. His palm guide down my soft back, his hands were hard and rough. He finally let go of me like he knew I didn't want to do this I slipped back on my kimono but I covered myself up holding tight on my kimono so he wouldn't remove it again.

"My, you certainly started to be interesting when you allowed me to take off your shirt." Kazama exclaimed.

"Shut up! I had no choice!" I yelled, he smiled and left the room. I walked to the corner and curled up into a ball, I felt so ashamed of myself to know that I let Kazama put his dirty hands all over me.

-Shinsengumi-

Souji lay in bed while the others sat down in the conference room. "We failed her!" Heisuke exclaimed, Sano tightened his fist and was getting ready to punch Heisuke until Shinpachi stopped.

"Enough! This isn't helping us or going to save Luna." Hijikata-kun announced. Every stopped and turned to see him standing outside the door, Heisuke sighed and stood up. He ran into "Souji, hey are you okay?" he asked "yeah never better," he said "that's great," Sano-san exclaimed.

He didn't say anything and walked off. "Oi Souji, where are you going?" Sano-san asked, he waved his hand and said "where do you think?"

Heisuke smiled and ran up beside him "I'm going too!" he put his hands behind his head. Shinpachi and Sano looked at each other and followed behind them. "W-Wait a second you have…"

"Give it a rest Toshi just let them," Kondou-san exclaimed, putting his hand on Hijikata-kun's shoulder. He had a good feeling written all over his face.

I sit on the window sill watching as the moon started rise reflecting my white kimono night gown; out of the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful blue and black butterfly. I stick out my finger to let it land on my finger.

"If you're a messenger like my father once told me a long time ago, please tell the Shinsengumi where I'm at…little hell butterfly." It didn't do anything but fly away. I sighed and stared up at the sky. "Well, now you're talking to butterflies now you're definitely insane," I heard I looked over my railing to see "what the hell do you want Kazama!" I grumbled. Before I could let him say anything I walked away, I sat at my favorite spot aka the corner and covered up my face. I heard a loud thud hit the floor I took a peek to see Kazama standing there with his kimono opened showing his chest. I shoved my head into my knees further; I wanted to be left alone especially from Kazama.

When I looked up Kazama was right in my face he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. "Tell me what is wrong my dear," I closed my eyes and cried because that's all I could do; he smiled and ran his hand down my back using his nails to cut my kimono. I could feel his nails drag down my back I tried to back away but I could feel blood running down my spine. I looked up to meet his lips, his hands tugged on my sleeves making them come my elbows part of my kimono was covering up my chest. This time he was able to pin us on the floor; he reached for my cloth that held together my kimono night gown. His hands went up towards the cloth that was covering up my chest he started to pull down until I wrapped my arms around him making him stop what he was doing. But it didn't work he forced me back down and snagged my cloth cover, his kimono was dangling at the sides.

He was getting ready to remove my whole entire kimono until…

"My-My you've certainly got yourself worked up." I turned my head to see "Okita-san!" he smiled and waved. Kazama smiled and sighed he grabbed me and put his arms around me he pulled out his sword from his side and pointed it at Souji.

"You'll never be able to handle her," then the doors slammed open behind us to see… "Well this is a lame breaking in and entry, besides this place isn't that bad,"

"Sano-san!" I recognized that voice anywhere beside us stood "Shinpachi-san! Heisuke-kun!" Shinpachi grabbed what was left of my collar and pulled me out of Kazama's arms. He put me next to Heisuke; Shinpachi gave me his light blue haori to cover me up. "You're going to pay for kidnapping Luna!" Sano said, pointing his spear at Kazama. Then bullets fired from behind and Sano-san went at we looked back to see Kazama was gone "let's go!" Souji said. We all nodded and followed Sano-san stopped what he was doing and followed. We were getting to jump off the balcony when Souji picked me up and jumped in the air, when we landed in the air I saw that same butterfly from earlier "thank you!" I said in my head. We were being pursued by Amagiri and Shiranui, in front of us was "Saitou-kun when did you get here?"

"I was watching the exit. Why you got a problem?"

"Eh? No-no its fine." I shut my mouth after that Sano and Saitou nodded at each other and fell back. "Oi what do you think you're doing?" Heisuke called out.

"Buying you some time!" they called back it started to rain so we found refuge under a large willow tree. I slept in Souji's arms knowing I was safe and sound. Souji actually fell asleep as well or that's what Shinpachi and Heisuke saw.

"I wonder how Sano-san and Saitou-kun are holding up." Heisuke pondered.

Shinpachi laughed "Who knows maybe beating the poor bastard's ass!"

"Yeah right!" Souji exclaimed. "I guess Sano-san is kicking the Shiranui guy up pretty good." He put me down so he could get up and stretch Heisuke traded spots so I could lean up against him. My head accidently fell into his lap.

"Looks like she's got a thing for you, eh Heisuke-kun!" Shinpachi joked, Heisuke growled at him until…

"Please don't fight and argue…okay be nice for once sillies." They all heard me talk in my sleep; they all laughed silently trying not to wake me up. Heisuke smiled and put his hand on top of my head until they all heard a tree branch break; they looked to their left to see…

"Saitou-kun! Sano-san!" they breathed revealing heat coming from their mouths, they all saw me sleeping peacefully up against Heisuke. "How has she been?" Sano asked.

Shinpachi snapped his fingers "Just like that, when we sat her down she looked exhausted one moment we turn our heads to see if you guys were coming the next she was out like a light in Okita-sans arms!" he explained. They all sighed with relief that everyone was okay and ready to go in the morning. An hour went by and it quit raining, I woke up to have a dew drop left over hit my nose I saw that Shinpachi and Sano were sleeping in an upright position. Above me was Saitou-kun and Heisuke sleeping on two large branches. But, I didn't see Souji I stood up and listened to the sound of water rushing I was thirsty not to mention hot and miserable. I came to a small ravine, where at the end was a large waterfall cupped my hands to where I could get a drink of nice spring water. I tore off one side of my kimono and stuck in the water where I could wash off my face, when I stood up I saw a small white gazebo with vines wrapping around the wood like snakes and nestling underneath a somewhat of a cherry blossom tree, the petals were falling like leaves would dance around in the wind.

I hopped on one foot on small rocks from one to another I felt like a little girl again. When I came to the Gazebo it over looked "Kyoto City!" I exclaimed, "No wonder the Shinsengumi got here so fast." I sighed into the railing knowing I was safe and secure with them, we were far away enough that I could wander away from the group. The city looked as if it never changed at all for the past two days.

"What is it with you and wandering away from the group all the time?" I heard someone ask, I looked around to see nobody around. Then I pointed up, I walked outside and looked up at the tree to see Souji sitting there peacefully I could tell his eyes were closed.

"Teh! You're the one to talk, what are you doing out here by yourself?!" I stated.

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here until daybreak shows up," he explained. I wrapped up tighter in Shinpachi's haori due to the cold breeze. "So what happen between you two before we came to get you?" I heard Souji murmur.

"Souji…how can you say that you selfish jerk, I have some self respect you know!" I yelled; I then realized he was standing right in front of me looking at the ground. Petals were floating in the air so I knew he must've gotten down sometime "Sou…ji?" I stuttered. He got so close to me that I could hear his heart beating, I could feel his breath hitting my cold skin, an yet his touch was so warm and full of regret. It was like he was ashamed of himself for letting Kazama put his hands on me and putting his lips on mine. He put his hand on the side of my cheek, at first I was afraid that he might yell at me "Luna?" he said softly. I felt relieve when he said that, "Are you hurt?"

"No…but I am kind of relieved that you guy's…" he suddenly and quickly put his arms around me. "That's good, next time you need to be more…" his calm face changed like he could feel pain. He started to cough really bad while he was falling to his knees.

"Okita-san…are you okay? Say…" I then recognized the hair color, it was white. I backed away while he stood up, he looked in my direction those bleeding red eyes of his came into contact with mine. I started to breathe really heavily, trying not to scream to wake the others if the others found he was an Oni they would have to kill him. He slowly walked towards me, making me back up into a tree I scratched my neck from a small branch sticking out, when I looked at him the thing I saw in him was he didn't look at all…dangerous. He was calm and had a straight face he then he fell into me putting both of his hands on the trunk, his head slowly looked up at me.

He too was breathing hard he had sweat running down his face he looked to be in pain. I then had this feeling that I knew Souji would reject, it was then that butterfly showed up telling me I had to.

"Hey Okita-san…" he covered up my mouth and pulled me close to him "I'm sorry," he spun me around and pulled down the haori just a bit so he could lick my scratch. I held on tightly to his arm that was across my collar while his other hand rested on my shoulder. As he sucked some of my blood his hair slowly changed back to his natural color, the petals floated by us telling I did something right for the first time.

_Hope you all liked this chapter R&R_


	5. Fleeting Dreams

Chapter 5-Fleeting Dreams

Spring…May-1year later

I stare at my ceiling thinking about my father and my early birthday present that I got from Chizuru it was a pretty red and green striped kimono dress. I was only allowed to wear it whenever I was inside the Shinsengumi headquarters, but I decided to wait because I found out next week that I was given permission to go back to my home village. But the guys noticed I seemed a little glum so they've been sneaky around me, like they've been planning something behind my back. Oh and one more thing I'm turning 18 tonight, Chizuru gave me my present a little bit early.

Harada was on duty last night to protect a bill board for special reasons which were kind of weird, but apparently the announcements were important so he was going to be paid to watch it all night long. I open my doors to take a quick breather so I decided to walk to the shrine where Souji and I kissed for the first time. But when I turned the corner to run into "Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow!" Ibuki was lying on top of me, we both blushed and Ibuki got off of me "sorry," I apologized.

He rubbed his head "no it's okay I wasn't paying attention." He helped me up I noticed he had a sake bottle slung over his shoulder, "what's that for?"

"Oh it's for my boss that I work for he's a real jerk." I laughed, "Hey are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?" I crossed my arms "Well, we're all going to the sake hut since Harada-san did his job last night?"

"Hey Ibuki-san you're not hitting on Luna-san are you?" I heard we turned around to see "Shinpachi-san?" he rubbed Ibuki's head "no I was asking if she wanted to come to the sake house with us tonight?" he explained.

"You have to admit it's not a bad idea besides you've looked depressed lately which is not right for a woman your age." Sano chimed in.

"Sure why not it's my birthday after all I need to be happy about it anyway," I exclaimed "besides you've been really boring around us lately so we need to cheer you up." Heisuke added walking in with Saitou and Souji behind him. "Jeez that's one way to put it," I grumbled, "but what about Hijikata-san won't he get pissed?"

"Why would Hijikata-san get mad if he's coming with us?" Souji exclaimed I sighed and headed back to my room to get ready. But then I realized that Souji was looking a little better he was able to stand on his own without coughing. As I prepared myself by pinning up my hair a knock came at my door.

"Yes?" my voice cooed "it's me," Souji said he walked inside with his arms crossed like he always did "Well, you're looking better," I stated.

He rubbed his head "Yeah but I don't feel it!" I giggled, "So are you going to be drinking?"

"Ha-absolutely not!" I said.

Night time hit Kyoto and we were heading to the Sake hut Shinpachi was really excited when we got there. "Alright everyone, drink up since Sano-san is paying!" he announced.

"You don't have to make a big deal about it besides I wasn't paid a 300 yen." Harada stated. Everyone headed inside we were served by an older woman but she wasn't that old.

"So how do you like your birthday present?" Shinpachi asked.

"Eh? You serious this is my present from you guys?" they all smiled, "Thank you!"

We were served food and Sake non-stop; Harada glanced at me, "Hey, Luna-san?"

"What?" I asked "Where were you last night?" I just looked at him "I'm not getting it?"

"Last night we were attack but before we were in defeat a woman showed up and she looked just like you." He explained.

"Oh it must've been a girl named Kauro that Heisuke-kun rescued that time, he said that girl must've looked identical when they stood Luna-san together." Souji explained.

"Yeah, that makes since but still we need to know if they were identical." Shinpachi exclaimed.

"But how could we tell?" Harada asked then Shinpachi stood up "hey why don't we put her in girls clothes then we could definitely tell!"

"Eh?" I just stared at him "that's a great idea!" Heisuke agreed "Wait! No way…"

"Hey lady do you have any clothes that could help us out?" Shinpachi demanded. "Hold on that's…" Hijikata began then the woman stuck out her hand "I except your request," she stood up and walked towards me, "come with me please."

"C'mon Luna besides we need to be for sure," Souji insisted, I sighed knowing I would regret this and stood up and followed her out of the room.

A couple of minutes went by and the boys where waiting patiently until they heard a soft voice "sorry to keep you waiting," the woman said. She pushed opened the doors to reveal me wearing a green and red kimono with a big dark blue cloth fringed with a gold rope in the middle. My hair was pinned up with sticks and a large hair pin that was gold with fake, red rubies. As the boys just stared at me Heisuke's sake glass over flowed "I feel to much like a girl!" I commented.

"Holy…Luna looks so adorable!" Shinpachi announced I knew he didn't mean it because he, Heisuke, and Harada were all drunk. Souji didn't say a word "Luna looks incredibly hot as a girl!" Heisuke added I blushed a really bright red even though no one could see it under my makeup.

"It's not like I'm trying to seduce you guys or anything, besides you're the ones who insisted on me wearing this stuff." I stated. They all laugh then Shinpachi was the first one to pass out which brought out more laughter, I sighed and sat back down on my legs. Souji leaned over and whispered "this is a poor way of trying to make me like you even more, it's even better if you tried to seduce me." I got goose bumps when he said that I just stared at him "who ever said I was trying to seduce you!" I yelled out loud. All eyes were on me I felt so embarrassed "I need some air," and left for the balcony, feeling the breeze on my skin actually felt nice with heat and humidity that hit Kyoto.

What startled me was hearing the guy's laugh I smiled and shook my head "I can't see how you can put up with those humans," I heard. When I looked back I saw "Kazama!" I exclaimed, he was standing on the ledge of the balcony I stood up until he appeared in front of me, "what do you want?"

"Humph-I'm sure you're not that dumb to figure out why I came back," He said with a grin on his face. I stood up, but to only have him push me up into a corner, "Let me ask you something, why do you stay with the Shinsengumi?"

"Eh? Well, that's because…"

"That's because she can't defend herself on her own!" then a blade appeared between me and Kazama.

"My-my you're quite persistent in order to protect this troublesome girl." We both turned our heads to see "Saitou-san!" he jerked his telling me to come near him Kazama smiled "please-you won't be here forever to protect Luna." I stood behind Saitou even further, "by the way Luna, don't forget your father is on our side."

Saitou scowled at him knowing that would get to me then he left without a trace Saitou turned around and saw me crying, he knew it got to me. It hit me hard my body couldn't move, I felt like I was being pinned up with a bunch of knives hanging from the nearest tree. He didn't know what to do-I could see it in his eyes "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." I headed back inside.

That night I had to make a hard decision, and so, I made up my mind to leave the Shinsengumi and head back home. As I packed up my things quietly I thought about how exited Chizuru would be to see me, but in the process leaving Souji behind with his Oni powers that thirsted for nourishment of blood. I remember to the night when Souji had licked my scratch, like he knew what I was getting ready to request of him. I shook my head trying to forget about that night and slung my bag over my shoulder; I quietly opened the door to my back patio and headed for the tree that had branches over the wall. I tied my bag tightly around my chest and started to climb I reached a thin branch to where I couldn't step on it.

Then that made me realize that I'm just putting Chizuru in more danger I sighed and went ahead anyway, I found another branch and climbed down it where I could hang from my feet. When I hit the ground and stood up I never looked back until I ran into a large figure I fell backwards "Ow!" when I looked back I saw "a tree!" I scowled at it and stood up. I looked around to see if anybody was around until I felt something touch my shoulder I got goose bumps and took a karate position "Bring it!" then I realized I was talking to a branch. I looked so stupid and headed towards the village but then I remembered "Crap I gave Reyna to…" my night was getting worse. I ignored it and headed out of town.

I made sure that I left a note in my room telling the guys where I was going and that I would never return, it was pointless if my father did turn against the Shinsengumi he was an enemy and I was the enemies daughter. I found a small cave that I could fit in on the road and spent the night there, I woke up to have a drop of rain hit my cheek and I accidently hit my head. "Bad Karma!" I told myself I sat up rubbing my head then coming face to face with a bug I screamed bloody murder and fell off the rock I was sleeping on. When I looked up I saw the sky was clouded and the wind was cold I looked up the road to see I wasn't far from home. I stood up and started to walk but even though my head hurt I was more than happy to see my friends and family then my stupid appetite.

When I came to the gate the village hadn't changed over the past three years when I left. But, those years only felt like months to me "Luna?" I looked up to see "Grandpa-Grandma!" I cried "Hey look everyone Luna-chan is back, she's back!" the whole village surrounded me with hellos and welcome backs. I laughed and smiled as I saw everyone I knew "Luna-san!" I heard I looked over the crowd to see "Chizuru!" I started running to her. We met up by hugging one another and crying tears of joy "I missed you so much," we both cried everyone around started to clap and cheer knowing that I was back.

That night we through a giant festival for my return knowing that I would stay for a little while I was amazed on how I effected the village with my heart and kindness. I walked around with my friends and family even though it was just me, Chizuru and my grandparents we felt complete.

The next morning I woke sleeping next to my body pillow I sat up to have the water in my bath water to show my messy hair. I looked behind me to see Chizuru still asleep I smiled knowing that it wasn't a dream when I stood up I opened my doors to have the breeze flow in. It felt sort of strange because normally Souji would wake me up with the comment _"you have the markings again,"_ making myself remember that made me feel even worse about leaving the Shinsengumi. I positioned myself on the railing and leaned my head up against the wall then that position reminded me when the first time I kissed Souji I closed my eyes I think back to the taste and softness of his lips. I started to cry but for no reason everything I did involved Souji being with me or by my side whenever he would protect me.

When I touched where my scratch was I could smell the scent of Souji on it, it finally got to my senses that I was deeply in love with Souji but I just couldn't admit it to myself. I wiped my tears away and I stretched out my arms and headed downstairs to make breakfast "Luna-chan!" I heard outside my door I ran over to the door and opened it to reveal two men carrying another.

"What happened?" I asked "he slipped on the picket stick and cut his ankle." A man explained I nodded, "okay sit him down here I'll clean up. Chizuru wake up, we got company!" I called out. She running downstairs with the first aid kit, she pulled out the bandages and gauze pads to make the bleeding stop. As I ran alcohol over his cut to clean it up Chizuru was quiet "something wrong?"

"Eh? No it's just that…I was wondering why you came back-without father?" she asked then my body went hot all of a sudden I knew that was going to be her question. I couldn't think of what to say even though I'm eighteen and I'm responsible for her I couldn't tell her _'oh father just betrayed the Shinsengumi and now I'm being hunted by this guy named Kazama who demands me as his mate,'_ I thought in my mind. She saw me sulking "is something wrong?" I shook my head no and finished wrapping the man ankle "there you go you shouldn't work for two days now!" I ordered.

"Okay it's nice to have you back Luna-chan," then the man left "oh wait a minute take this it will help." I handed him a walking stick "thank you, good bye now," I smiled and waved back, when I opened my eyes I saw "Hijikata! Harada! Saitou! Shinpachi! Heisuke! And Okita-san!" I yelled in my head, "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Neh! Neh! Luna-neesan what's the matter," a man pointed at my place and I slammed the door behind me "oh crap they're here, in my village, near my house!" I was breathing real hard. Chizuru put a rag to my head "looks like that trip hit you hard," I grabbed her hand before I could say anything a knock came on our door. I ran behind a stack of boxes and motioned my hand for her to answer it. She opened it.

"May I help…Eh Heisuke-kun what are you doing here?" she asked Heisuke laughed "ha-ha hey Chizuru have you seen Luna she sent us a note telling us that she left here to come back home cause she missed you so much." She glanced over at me I shook my head "ah no she hasn't came here, but this is great that she's coming I can't wait to see her!" she said cheerfully.

Then Souji stepped in front of her "c'mon I know she's here I know how persistent she is when it comes to family…"

"What's that Grandma? I'm coming! I'm sorry but she's not here right now," and slammed the door she glanced over at me I was sulking in the corner knowing I was busted. Then another knock came at the door she opened the door and yelled "what do you want with her?" it was Hijikata that she was yelling at.

"Excuse me?" he asked she then noticed how nice looking he was "I'm sorry is there something you need from…"

"I knew it she is here," he barged right the hell in I almost screamed when he did knowing that I might get caught. I got up and tried hiding until I felt someone grab my collar "Oh, hey guys I found her!" Harada called out. They all came over to me Hijikata looked irritated "hi-Hijikata-kun." He scowled at me "you are in some deep water Luna." Shinpachi pointed out. Harada handed me over to him and he dragged me outside to my backyard I could tell he was really pissed off.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving so carelessly?!" he yelled.

"Well, because…" my voice got interrupted by rain hitting both of us it made both of us kind stressed out right now. That night Chizuru insisted on them staying over for dinner and spending the night. I sit outside under my favorite willow tree that I would keep to myself it was thick so it protected me from the rain. I was writing in my journal when I heard "hey Luna you in here?" Souji showed up with a smile on his face and rain running down the side of his face. He sat next to me and we were both quiet as we listened to the rain hit the ground outside of the drooping branches.

"Why did you leave?" Souji asked "Oh it's because that there was no point of staying since my father has turned against the Shinsengumi." He just stared at me "so, you're giving up?"

"What? No I have to protect Chizuru if he decides to harm us in any other way if you know what I mean?" I explained.

"So what are going to do now since you staying home?" I sighed then a tear hit my journal "I don't know," I sniffled. He smiled and laughed at me "you're such a child you'll never be an average adult." I wanted to hit at him but instead I stood up and stood in front of him "speak for yourself you'll never understand how it feels to be girl and to be picked on by the likes of you." He stood up as well he put his hand on the side of my cheek but I smacked it away and started to storm off until he grabbed my hand and pinned me up against the willow.

"You know I like it when you yell, it goes to show how tough you are. I'm not sure how to say this, but being with you for so long made me feel deeply compassionate for you. Luna, I love you." He put his arm on my shoulder and pulled my closer to him, he put his left hand on my head tipping it backwards and lips met again. The wind blew around us as I perched my arms around his neck hanging on to him tightly we finally let go of each other but he'd never let go my heart and soul, I was being swept away by his love for me. "I love you too…Okita-san!"

(i know short chapter but touching to so what, i want to thank my supporter for giving me ideas on the whole thing but i'm not just saying that htis is over i'm saying there is still romance to come between the two R&R)


	6. Last Twilight Kiss

(okay fast forward where Chizuru and the gang had already lost Heisuke, Sannan, Shinpachi, Kondou and Harada; now it's just Luna, Hijikata, Okita, and Saitou this is going to be so hard for me to have to see my characters…ha-ha almost spoiled it for yah, never mind just read and find out what happens. :P)

Chapter6-Last Twilight Kiss

Winter…December

It's been almost 6 months since I rejoined the Shinsengumi but we've lost a couple of the members after the battle with my father. But, we were still at war with Kazama and Souji's sickness turns out the stuff was never really working when one he coughed up blood making it over flow in his hands on to the ground. And on top of that I've grown deeply attached to Souji even in battle getting in his way just to protect him. We were camped outside the city of where we lost Heisuke and Sannan-san to Kazama and the army and Hijikata were asleep. I lay next to Souji and Chizuru, Hijikata thought it would be best if she were to travel with us. I started have nightmares where it would end with my blood and Souji's being spilt on a night of a full moon next to a Cherry Blossom tree that was blooming a little bit late in the winter. I've told Chizuru about it but she says not to worry about that would never happen but in my mind I feel like it would.

The next morning we headed out early so we wouldn't be spotted by the enemy Hijikata wasn't too pleased on having Okita join us due to his condition but I explained I would have full responsibility over him. But we were attack and lost many men so fleeted to a small village that was nearby Hijikata was badly injured. So Chizuru took charge over him it's like she's grown to love him as I've grown to love Souji but she was young and had a long life as an Oni. The way I found out is by her presents and I couldn't let Kazama get his filthy hands on her. Souji had his arm wrapped around my waist as we slept together but I woke up gasping for having that stupid nightmare again. I looked outside to see the night sky filled with stars and clouds I sighed with relief that I wasn't dead then I felt Souji's hand run up my back.

"Something wrong?" he asked me I shook my head and lay back down I wrapped my arms around him as we appreciated each other's company, love, and passion. He stroked my head as I lay in his arms.

"How's your cough coming?" I asked he sighed "the usual." I wanted to cry I know Souji was reaching his limit releasing his Oni to many times that his life would end soon. I squeezed him tighter never wanting to let him go I wanted to grown stronger so I could protect him. He out his hand my waist and pulled my chin up to have my lips touch his when we let go I cried finally knowing that I was going to lose him and I would be stuck with Kazama. He rolled on top of me and started to kiss my neck he slowly started to undo my kimono his kissed started to move down to my chest. I clenched onto my blankets as I was being swept away this is what it feels like to be loved by someone you truly love. As he started to take his shirt he kept on kissing me I wrapped my arms his back I felt his friend push inside me. I let a small moan knowing that I was enjoying it a little bit too much "he-he you like this don't you?" I smiled and knocked him over.

The next morning I woke to have Souji laying on top of me our hands were still together he sat up and we both smiled at each other "have fun last night?" I blushed "Be quiet you're the one who made the move." He put his finger on my lips and kissed my forehead "you're cute when you yell," I laughed and pushed him, grabbing my kimono and tying it around my body. I stood outside on the balcony as Souji made some tea for us "so do you feel you know…"

"What? No!" he was wanting know if I was pregnant but I didn't have morning sickness thank god. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. Then we both saw Chizuru and Hijikata walking around the village she was having a blast "what do you think of that?" we both laughed. The day went on without any disruptions from Kazama or the enemy so we decided to go to the festival that the village was hosting. We watch the fireworks from underneath a small shrine in the mountains that weren't too far away. I leaned up against Souji's shoulder listening to the sound of the fireworks he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Well, this is new. Never expected to see you here!" we both turned around to see Kazama leaning up against the shrine wall. Souji stood and pulled out his sword his hair turned white "Damn it Okita-san don't do it he's only trying to provoke you!" I put my hands on his cheeks trying to make him come to his senses. His hair color changed back to normal.

"Wow, I didn't know you could tame a mutt like him; that's new." He was only trying to make him even more mad "Kazama, what do you want and don't say me?" he sighed and pulled out his sword I looked back at Souji he had already turn. "Damn it Kazama stop it!" Souji pushed me out of the way and pointed out his sword "let's finish where we left when you took the girl I love!" he started charge that's when that stupid nightmare hit my head. I saw my blood spill first but how then I felt pain in my back and chest but I couldn't see what went threw me. I looked back to see Kazama pushing off Souji and cutting his chest then his hand that he used for wielding his sword. He tied the white ribbon around his hand and came back at him Kazama just grinned and Souji ran right past his blade I then felt that pain again.

When I looked down I saw Kazama's blade threw my stomach "Sou-ji!" I pulled out the sword a collapsed but I was still alive and my wound wasn't healing. "Luna! You bastard!" he ran over to me and me in his arms crying hard "if I can't have her neither can you," Kazama said Souji didn't listen to him he was to pissed worrying about me.

"P-please don't worry about me I-I knew this was going to happen," I stuttered I slowly reached for his neck and kissed him one last time. My hand slowly dropped from around his neck he could still hear my heart beat he cried even more "Luna!" he said softly his tears fell onto my cheek he sat me down and came running towards Kazama until his body pulsed.

"Just let it go-you've lost," Kazama said Souji had blood spill from his mouth then he collapsed to his knees. When I opened my eyes I saw Kazama had disappeared and Souji was on the ground I reached out my hand he turned his head to see me. He smiled and scooted next to me he held me in his arms once again and just held onto me and his chest. Hijikata and Chizuru came running up the hill "Luna-neesan!" She cried "Okita!" before they could even move they saw we were at peace "Hijikata-kun p-please protect Chizuru from Kazama."

I laid my head into Souji's chest and put my hand on his heart he laid his head on top of mine and put his hand on my heart. _Thump-thump-thump-thump!_ Then at the same time both of our hearts stopped beating and we both went limp. "Luna!" our bodies turned to ash before Chizuru could touch for the last time. "Chizuru please don't cry Chizuru!" my spirit told her she could feel my warmth when they both look up they saw two cherry blossoms dancing around together they both landed in her hands.

"Luna! Thank you for protecting me."

"Chizuru-Hijikata thank you-I'm so sorry!" as the moon shined behind the clouds the cherry blossom tree that was off season started to go bare knowing that this was the end...but the ending is just the begining of something new.

(OMG TRY LISTENING THIS TO KIKYOU'S DEATH THEME SONG AND READING THIS AT THE SAME TIME RIGHT I'M FREAKIN CRYING I'M SO BADASS! LOLZ THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AS I DID)


End file.
